tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bigg Freeze
Bigg Freeze is the final episode of TUGS. It is also known as Bigg City Freeze. It aired on June 27, 1989. Plot Winter has come and nothing is able to come in or out of Bigg City Port. However, the Tugs are expecting SS Vienna to come, so Hercules is given the task to bring the cruise liner in as far as Lillie Lightship. Lillie is low on fuel, and asks Hercules if he had seen Ten Cents. Hercules thinks that Ten Cents is at the river. Meanwhile, Ten Cents and Sunshine are trying their best to find a fuel barge for Lillie Lightship. Captain Star has told them that, if Lillie's light isn't working when Vienna arrives, the cruise liner will sail on to the next port - so it is vital that they find a fuel barge. Unfortunately, the only fuel barge they find is with Zorran. Ten Cents and Sunshine try to convince Zorran to give them his fuel barge, so they can supply Lillie Lightship. But, Zorran refuses, believing that Ten Cents and Sunshine are going to supply Vienna's heating plant, which is his job! Ten Cents and Sunshine tell O.J. about Zorran and the fuel barge, and O.J. agrees that Zorran is making a big mistake - without Lillie's light, there won't be any visit from Vienna. Just then, Sunshine has an idea and suggests to collect the Emergency Light Barge, just up the creek. O.J. agrees and tells the Starr switchers to collect quickly as they can before dark. The Zero switchers, Zip and Zug, have overheard the conversation, and they mistakenly think that Ten Cents and Sunshine are going to collect another fuel barge and try to beat Zorran to Vienna. Meanwhile, at the Dump, Warrior is struggling to find an empty barge as Lord Stinker is full. Fortunately, he finds one and says "there's one there, half-full...I mean half-empty!" At the creek, Ten Cents and Sunshine find the Emergency Light Barge; but Zip and Zug use a moored Fire Barge and jam it across the creek, trapping the Star switchers inside. Despite their best effort, Ten Cents and Sunshine can't move it - until Sunshine explains about the Night Tide (another part of the creek is low tide during the day and high tide during the night) and it leads back to the river. Night falls, and Zebedee, Zak, Big Mac, O.J. and Top Hat are wating for Vienna when Warrior arrives. O.J. is concerned as Ten Cents and Sunshine haven't arrived yet. So, they all suggest how to make Hercules and Vienna know where they are. No one has an idea until Warrior suggests to burn the garbage in his barge, which will make a light! Warrior's plan works until the fire burns out, but luckily, by chance, Ten Cents and Sunshine arrive - and with a bit of help from Warrior, the Emergency Light Barge is turned on. Now, Hercules and Vienna are able to continue on course for the bay. Just after Zorran arrives, Zip and Zug turn up, and they are very surprised to see Ten Cents and Sunshine there! Zorran asks Zip and Zug what they were trying to explain to him at the fuel depot, so Zip tells Zorran that they blocked the Star switchers with the Fire Barge, so that the fuel still stayed with Zorran. But when Ten Cents explains about the Emergency Light Barge, Zorran realises why the Star switchers wanted the fuel barge, and scolds Zip and Zug for being so silly. Quickly, Zip and Zug leave to clear away the Fire Barge before the Fire Chief turns up! Soon, Hercules arrives with Vienna and both the Z-Stacks and the Star Tugs set to work to load and unload their barges. As Vienna has enough fuel to get to the next port, she doesn't need to take on any more - so Zorran decides to give his fuel to Lillie Lightship. In the end, Vienna continues her voyage; Lillie is happy to have her light on again; and Zip and Zug get into deep trouble with the Fire Chief! 300px|left300px|right Category:Episodes